triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Parts and Service (Challenge)
Parts and Service is one of the segments in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. It can be said that this segment is the highlight of the game. Mechanic In this segment, the player acts as a technician and must repair the four original animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The player has different tasks on each level, and must follow HandUnit's instruction correctly. Levels Normal Mode Bonnie In this level, the player is required to clean both of Bonnie's eyes as well as adjusting his guitar's note that is out of tune. # Remove Bonnie's left eye (player's right) from its socket and throw it into the cleaning receptacle at the player's left side. Removing the wrong eye, dropping it onto the ground, or throwing it into the wrong receptacle will all result in a jumpscare. # Repeat the step by throwing Bonnie's right eye into the receptacle at the player's right side. # Press the two buttons placed on either side of Bonnie's face to open his faceplate. # Press the blinking button inside Bonnie's secondary throat pipe to enter calibration mode. # Each note on Bonnie's guitar is played while the button flashes in the corresponding color. Adjust the guitar's string that is out of tune. The player may only replay the note before adjusting. # Click on the button again to verify the notes. If the notes are incorrect, Bonnie will attack the player, resulting in game over. # Replace both of Bonnie's eyes in the same order that the player removed them (left side to Bonnie right then vice versa), and his faceplate by pressing the two buttons again. The player must do this in the correct order to avoid being attacked. Chica Chica has been complained for having an acrid smell, and requires the player to clean out the food particles on her. # Remove all food particles (three slices of Pizza) from Chica's exterior and place it in the refuse bin on the right. # Open Chica's beak by pressing the two buttons on either side of her head. # Press the button on the bottom of the Fazbear Entertainment Restaurant Grade Chemispray to remove the roaches in Chica. # Reattach Chica's upper arm, hand, and cupcake plate. # Continue spraying chemispray as needed to keep the roach infestation down. If it goes unchecked, Chica will attack. # Return the cupcake to Chica's plate. It will be moving around the room and must be caught. # Eat a slice of pizza from the table to finish the level. Freddy Freddy is seen holding a child's belongings, and needs the player to take them out. # Grab and remove the child's hat from Freddy's mouth. This takes two attempts. # Place the hat in the "lost and found bin." # Open Freddy's chest cavity by pulling his bowtie outwards. # Remove the child's watch and place it in the bin, avoiding the wiring inside Freddy. # Remove Freddy's music box (bottom-right) before the safety latch descends and place it on the table to the left. # Reset the safety latch by pushing the red button in the middle of Freddy's endoskeleton. # Remove the child's shoe and place it in the bin. # Grab Freddy's music box and put it back. # The player will drop their music box no matter what. Get another one from the table on the left and place it where the previous one was. A slow and even pace is recommended. # Honk the schnoz to finish. Foxy In order to reopen Pirate Cove, the player must place all the correct fuses on Foxy as well as some animatronic parts. # Place Foxy's head back on. Keep an eye on Foxy at all times after this. # Find the fuse matching Foxy's leg's fusebox from drawer #1 and place it in the fusebox while Foxy's legs are still. It should be noted that dropping fuses on the floor, even incorrect ones, will prompt an attack from Foxy. # Remove the fuse in Foxy's chest and place it in his arm. # Find the fuses in drawers #2 and #4 that match the boxes in Foxy's chest and place them while he is still. # Find the yellow eye in drawer #3 and place it in Foxy's eye socket while he's still and his eye patch is up. Hard Mode Each level has different changes in Hard Mode. In Bonnie's level, the room is filled with colorful lights and loud music to confuse the player when retuning the guitar's note. In Chica's level, the room becomes a lot darker, and gigantic glowing spiders can be seen roaming around the room. Chica's cupcake now becomes the Nightmare Cupcake as well. The chemical spray can't work the second time, meaning the player must grab the cockroaches, which are now spiders, inside Chica manually while catching the cupcake. In Freddy's level, Freddy becomes similar to Shadow Freddy. Static monitors, random objects, and Freddles can be seen around the room. The room becomes black and white now as well. In Foxy's level, the room is filled with monitors with flame images, and Foxy has a burnt texture. The fuses switch their color from time to time, meaning the player now need to find the right timing to put in the fuses when it's the correct color and when Foxy is not moving aggressively. Hardmodebonnie.png|Neon Bonnie's full body as seen in hard mode. Hard Mode Bonnie (Repair).png|Neon Bonnie as seen in Parts and Services. Hard Mode Chica.png|Neon Chica and the Nightmare Cupcake's full body as seen in hard mode. Hard Mode Chica (Repair).png|Neon Chica as seen in Parts and Services. Hardmodefreddy.png|"Shadow" Freddy's full body as seen in hard mode. Shadow Freddy.png|"Shadow" Freddy as seen in Parts and Services. Burntfoxy.png|Burnt Foxy's full body as seen in hard mode. Burnt Foxy Repair.png|Burnt Foxy as seen in Parts and Services. Collectibles Faz Tokens There are 10 tokens found in this segment. These tokens are located: Bonnie * At the corner of the desk near the player (Only appears when the player strums Bonnie's guitar 3 times). * Under the Bonnie plushie. * At the right side of the cleaning receptacle at the player's right side. Chica * In the trash can. * Behind the can near the food box on the desk. * On the desk in front of the pizza box (Only appears when the player feeds Chica a pizza after finishing the repair session). Freddy * Above Freddy's left ear. * Under one of the music boxes in the downer part of the table. Foxy * Under the bigger gear on the desk at the player's right. * On the left table where Foxy's mask is located (Only appears when the player wears Foxy's mask). Tapes There are 3 tapes that can be found in this segment. They are placed: * In the trash can in Chica's level. * Under Freddy's right thigh. * To the left of Foxy on the floor. Trivia * This segment has the most coins, having 10 coins in total, with each level consists of 2 or 3 coins. Gallery FoxArm1VR.gif|The animation of Foxy moving his arm. Foxyhwsockets.png|A full body render of Foxy with his battery sockets in. Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes